This invention relates to a wall bracket system, and more particularly, a co-planar wall bracket system which can be expanded and contracted as needed to mount a plurality of diverse articles.
Often, space requirements vary for wall mounted brackets which hold such diverse articles as hats, scarves, ties, towels and the like. Not only does the acquisition of more of such articles necessitate the eneed for more hanging brackets, but the space in a closet may be limited and the conventional hanger bracket or rack for holding the article too large to fit such space. Accordingly, this invention provides a hanger bracket system which may be added to as the need arises to hang more articles or may be used individually or in combinations where space is limited without the addition of bulk or depth to the overall bracket system.